Meta-Cooler
|Race = Android modelled after Frieza's race |Date of birth = Age 767 |Date of death = Age 767 |FamConnect = Big Gete Star (creator) Cooler/Future Cooler (template/boss) Cyclopian Guards (comrades) Guide Robo (comrade) }} Meta-Coolers (メタルクウラ, Metaru Kūra) are mass-produced cyborg clones''Daizenshuu 7, 1996 of Cooler created by the Big Gete Star that can be remote controlled from the planet core. Although there are thousands of Meta-Coolers, the term "Meta-Cooler" is often used to refer to the first one encountered by Goku. The army of hundreds or thousands of Meta-Cooler is referred to as the '''Meta-Cooler Corps.Daizenshuu 6, 1995 Appearance The Meta-Coolers all look identical to their template, Cooler, however due to being entirely mechanical their body is completely silver other than their eyes - which are identical to their template's. They also lack joints in the area where the legs meet the hips. When Meta-Coolers speaks in certain dubs, he sounds mechanical and robotic. Personality Due to being replications of Cooler, the Meta-Coolers all possess identical personality traits to the original Cooler. They are also all completely loyal to their template and essentially have a hive mind mentality that seeks to absorb energy to fuel the Big Gete Star. In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that the Meta-Cooler Corps (and by extension original Cooler himself) have come to see themselves as having evolved into an entirely new race that they consider to be superior and separate from the rest of the Frieza Race, which they view as primitive and hold nothing more than contempt for (possibly a result of Cooler attributing his failures to his organic body) and as a potential source of energy to fuel Cooler's and his new race's ascension.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Interestingly, this is in sharp contrast to Cooler's original personality before becoming one with the Big Gete Star, as he exemplified a strong sense of pride in his race (which is said to be a common trait among members of the Frieza Race in Xenoverse 2). Presumably his and Frieza's failures against Goku caused him to develop a form of self-loathing which manifested itself into a form of contempt towards his race which he was once so proud to be a part of (essentially blaming his weakness on his race of origin and not on himself). This contempt was eventually inherited by his duplicates which Cooler came to view as having evolved beyond the Frieza Race. Biography Background After Cooler fused with the Big Gete Star, he takes control of the machine and creates two new groups of henchmen: Cyclopian Guards and robotic duplicates of himself called Meta-Coolers. Cooler set a course for New Namek, intent on draining the planet and using the Namekians as fuel for the star. Dende, learning of this horrible news, calls the Z Fighters for help. Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Yajirobe travel to New Namek. Upon arriving, they fight the Cyclopian Guards. Throughout the battle, Goku is distracted by a familiar face; that of Cooler on a metallic body (a Meta-Cooler). The Meta-Cooler is able to easily repel Goku even as a Super Saiyan, and had it not been for the unlikely appearance of Vegeta, Goku most likely would have been killed. While Piccolo goes inside the Big Gete Star to save the others who have been taken there by the Cyclopian Guards, he encounters another Meta-Cooler who attacks him with a green ''ki'' blast. During this encounter, Piccolo expressed shock at how Meta Cooler got there as quickly as he did, unaware that the Meta-Cooler Goku and Vegeta were fighting was just one of several. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta run into difficulty handling the Meta-Cooler, as the nano-machines that made up his body would instantly detect and repair any defect, making it so that defect would no longer hinder the "new-and-improved" version. Only by working together in a joint attack, the Meta-Cooler is finally destroyed. However, thousands of Meta-Coolers then arrive. Goku and Vegeta soon realize they have no chance of beating them all, especially as only a single Meta-Cooler gave them so much trouble. Beaten, they are taken inside the Big Gete Star and meet the true Cooler. The Meta-Coolers end up malfunctioning and self-destructing after Goku and Vegeta used the remainder of their Super Saiyan energies to overload the Big Gete Star and the true Cooler. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Shin Budokai - Another Road'' '''Future Meta-Coolers appear as minions of Future Cooler in the story mode of Shin Budokai - Another Road. At some point in the past, Future Cooler had managed to acquire the Future Big Gete Star and with it created an army of Future Meta-Coolers to assist him in invading New Namek. When Future Babidi takes control of Future Cooler's mind, turning him into Majin Future Cooler, the Future Meta-Cooler's become minions of Future Babidi. The Future Meta-Coolers raid the Namekian villages to collect the Dragon Balls, but the Z Fighters manage to destroy every single one of them, including their command unit. Eventually the Z Fighters collect the Dragon Balls and one of their wishes is for the Big Gete Star to be destroyed, the wish is granted, and so no more Meta-Coolers come into existence. ''Xenoverse 2'' Metal Coolers appears as enemies in the game, having been recruited into the Time Breakers. A horde of Metal Coolers are released through a portal in Age 767 during the Cell Games, and request to join the event, to which Cell gleefully accepts. The Metal Coolers are destroyed by the 2nd Future Warrior, who heads into the portal they came through and arrives on New Namek, where he along with Future Trunks destroys them, ending with Future Trunks destroying the Big Gete Star and thus obliterating every Metal Cooler. During Frieza's Siege on Conton City in Age 852, the Frieza Force from the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, deploys several Metal Coolers (presumably under the command of Cooler himself) during Frieza Force's battles with the 2nd Future Warrior and the Time Patrol, however they are once again defeated and the Time Patrol manages stop the Frieza Force's invasion. During Cooler's training of the Future Warrior, Cooler has the Warrior spar with several Metal Coolers as part of their training. If the Warrior completes it, Cooler states that he is impressed at how long they lasted against his duplicates and reveals he is excited by the prospect of seeing how far they can go and belives if he can train them to the pinnacle of their latent potential, his army will be the greatest in the universe. If the Future Warrior is a Frieza Clansmen, Cooler realizes that in the face of their race's might, Metal Coolers are mere puppets and that they are clearly not ready for real combat if the Future Warrior can give them such a hard fight. He also tells the Warrior that if they ever have the desire to Metalize themself, he will gladly oblige the request at anytime (however despite this a Frieza Race Future Warrior cannot obtain their own Metal form in Xenoverse 2). In later conversations with the Future Warrior Cooler reveals that he has finalized the mass production of the Metal Coolers and states his belief that he will no longer need inept underlings and if the Metal Cooler's improvements continue he will have the mightiest army in the entire universe or even the mightiest army in all of existence. He states that if he manages to achieve that with the Metal Coolers, he will have no further use for his no good father and brother, and even suggests he will destroy the rest of his kind, leaving himself as the ultimate ruler of everything. Power In terms of raw power, even a single Meta-Cooler is very formidable, with the first one encountered being strong enough to defeat Goku in his Super Saiyan state and requiring the combined efforts of both Super Saiyan Vegeta and Super Saiyan Goku to be destroyed. Though neither of the Super Saiyans were using their full power during these fights. A Meta-Cooler was also able to overwhelm the Super Namek Piccolo (who had previously fused with Kami). Cooler's metal body duplicates are incredibly deadly as they have the ability to repair any damage done to them up to a certain point, forcing Goku and Vegeta to blast the Meta-Cooler they were fighting into pieces so small it could not repair itself. These repairs also had a much deadlier side effect. When repairing itself, A Meta-Cooler could also analyze how it was damaged and upgrade himself accordingly, increasing its armor's capabilities so as to avoid being damaged in the same way. However, there was a limit to this, as the Big Gete Star could not upgrade them to the point where they could survive against the combined attack of the (non-full power) Super Saiyans Goku and Vegeta, due to being unable to create armor that could withstand this, it instead opted to create one thousand Meta-Coolers to resist the Saiyans. All of the Meta-Coolers were destroyed when Super Saiyan Goku and Super Saiyan Vegeta unleashed their full power at the same time, overwhelming the Big Gete Star's capacity with their energy and causing the Meta-Coolers to explode from the energy overload. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states that each individual Meta-Cooler possess power rivaling a Super Saiyan (the only Super Saiyans at the time were Goku and Vegeta). It was stated by Takao Koyama, that when making Dragon Ball movies was that the next movie villain that Goku fought would always have to be at least stronger than the previous villain Goku fought. Thus, Meta-Cooler was stronger than Cooler but weaker than Android 13. ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Meta-Cooler is implied to have a Power level of 10 Billion by the title for the story mission, "Revived! A Power Level of 10 Billion" where the Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) are forced to deal with the Meta-Cooler Corps. after they are transported from New Namek to the Cell Games via a wormhole created by Towa. It is unclear if the power level refers to a single Meta-Cooler or is the power level of the entire Meta-Cooler Corps. combined. Techniques and special abilities *'Death Beam' - A finger beam technique used by Cooler and his family. One of Meta-Cooler's Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. **'Death Laser' - Individual Meta-Coolers are capable of firing Cooler's Death Beam variant. ***'Clone Death Laser' – An enhanced version of Cooler's Death Laser. Meta-Cooler summons two more Meta-Coolers and they all fire Death Lasers. Used in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Core Smash' – Meta-Cooler Core's giant hand emerges from the ground to attack the opponent. Used in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Finger Blitz Barrage' – An energy sphere barrage fired from the index finger. Named Finger Blitz Barrage in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, and Counter Blitz in Battle of Z. *'Flight' – The Meta-Coolers are able to take flight. *'Full-Metal Avalanche' – A rush attack used by Meta-Cooler. *'Instant Transmission' – A unique ability to teleport nearly anywhere by lock-on to a person's ki signature. In FUNimation's English version Meta-Cooler claims it to be "one of his favorite moves". Originally he was surprised Goku knew the technique. **'Hyper Movement' - A variation of this technique used by Metal Cooler in Xenoverse 2 as his Evasive Skill. It allows Cooler to teleport and attack as soon as he reappears. **'Feint Crash' - A Instant Transmission based rush Super Skill used by Meta-Cooler in Xenoverse 2. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai' – A Meta-Cooler uses this ability to end the "You Are Stronger Than I Expected" counterattack and drive Goku through a mountain on New Namek. *'Lock On' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. **'Destructive Ray' - Cooler's version of the Darkness Eye Beam which is used by Meta-Cooler in ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ***'Lock-On Buster' – A variation of the Destructive Ray originally used by Cooler. Meta-Cooler focuses his energy into one point, then releases it into an invisible beam. It is one of his most powerful attacks. *'Machine Rain' – Meta-Cooler shoots multiple copies of himself at his opponent. It is his Ultimate K.O. in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Rebirth' – Any injury Meta-Cooler might suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in his design that allowed the injury are corrected; however there is a limit to this ability. However, as Goku and Vegeta proved, attacking continuously without allowing time for the regeneration to occur effectively stops Cooler's nano-regeneration. This technique was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Nest Ice' – Meta-Cooler charges the attack with one hand backward and releases several energy beams. The first Meta-Cooler tries to fire the attack at Vegeta's face after the overthrow him violently to the ground on New Namek, but the android is interrupted by Goku. Another Meta-Cooler uses the attack when he encounters Piccolo inside the Big Gete Star. Named in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Lighting Attack '- Meta Cooler's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Supernova' – The Meta-Coolers have the ability to gather tons of energy in seconds to create a Supernova, Cooler's signature attack. **'Death Blaster' - A smaller variant of the Supernova fired forward from the hand. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. **'Supernova Cooler' - Cooler's version of the Supernova. Used by Metal Cooler in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. **'Super Big Nova' – An attack that can be utilized by Meta-Cooler after transforming into Meta-Cooler Core in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'You Are Stronger Than I Expected' – A counterattack used by Meta-Cooler. *'Big Super Nova S' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases the power of Metal Cooler (nucleus)'s Super Big Nova. *'Cruel Attack' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes, which increases attack power. *'Eyes of Fear' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Meta-Cooler's attack on the enemy will down their spirit. *'Guar Drain' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Causes a deathblow upon activation, damage increases. *'Massive Destruction' – A special ability used by Meta-Cooler in Dragon Ball Heroes. Special attack power increases. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A energy wave technique used by Meta-Cooler as one of his Ultimate Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Full Power Charge' - A ki charging Super Skill used by Meta-Cooler in Xenoverse 2. **'Maximum Charge' - A ki charging Super Skill that allows ki the be charged up more quickly than Full Power Charge. **'Darkness Mixer' - A ki and stamina charging Super Skill used by Meta-Cooler in Xenoverse 2. *'Villainous Mode' – A state used by several Metal Coolers in Xenoverse 2, In this state the Metal Coolers are stronger than they were historically, gaining glowing red eyes and a dark aura. *'Rage Saucer' - A darkness infused rush technique used by Dark Meta-Cooler as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Psychic Move' - A technique where Meta-Cooler uses Rapid Movement to get behind the opponent then releases a razor sharp storm of ki blades that slash the opponent. Used by Meta-Cooler as one of his Evasive Skills when fought in certain Parallel Quests in Xenoverse 2. *'Afterimage Technique' - A technique where Meta-Cooler leaves behind an afterimage allowing him to evade attacks. One of Meta-Cooler's Super Skills in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. *'Death Meteor' - Meta-Cooler uses telekinesis to launch a barrage of rocks at the opponent in a meteor like fashion. One of Meta-Cooler's Ultimate Skills in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. *'Gigantic Ki Blast' - A powerful energy sphere made of dark energy which can cause tremendous amounts of damage if it hits the ground and explodes. Used by Meta-Cooler in Expert Mission 07: "The Big Gete Star Strikes Back" in Xenoverse 2. *'Death Wave' - One of Frieza's techniques that Meta-Cooler can use in Dragon Ball Z 2 V via being an alternate costume of Frieza's Mecha Frieza form. Transformations Outside of his movie appearances, Meta-Cooler has been given several transformations in different media. Fourth Form Cooler Cooler}} In Frieza's scenario in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, a Meta-Cooler alters itself to appear as fourth form Cooler, in this state the Meta-Cooler can use Cooler's techniques, including summoning the armored squadron for assistance. Meta-Cooler Core In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Meta-Cooler Core appears as Meta-Cooler's strongest form, appearing as "Meta-Cooler" LV. 3, while regular Meta-Cooler appears as LV. 1 and LV. 2. Meta-Cooler is also capable of transforming into Meta-Cooler Core's Battle Form in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Meta-Cooler is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions ''and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2.'' Frieza in his Cooler costume can transform into a Meta-Cooler via item in Dragon Ball Z 2 V. Cooler can transform into the Meta-Cooler form via item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Meta-Coolers also appear in the Japanese-only arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Battlers, and Dragon Ball Heroes; in the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, Meta-Coolers are released from the Big Gete Star at Frieza's order to attack Beat and Note, however, they are destroyed by Super Saiyan 3 Adult Gotenks when he arrives to help the heroes. They are also appear as assist characters in ''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden''. In Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior can encounter Cooler rebuilt as Metal Cooler in the Mushroom District of Conton City. If the Future Warrior is a Saiyan, Metal Cooler tells them he plans to exterminate every last Saiyan and take their energy, though if they are powerful enough might use their energy to create an army of Metal Saiyans. If they are a Frieza Clansmen, Metal Cooler will consider them to be primitive compared to himself and will state that the Metal Coolers have evolved into an entirely new race and no longer considers himself to be related to the Frieza Race, as he sees nothing but shame and embarrassment when he looks at the Warrior, but reveals he will gladly use their energy to fuel his own ascension. He tells them that if it makes them angry, then they should be angry at their own misfortune for being born into the Frieza Race. If they are a Majin, he will state that he never actually believed that the Majin existed and that his father was pathetic to have ever feared such a being, though he considers their meeting to be a good opportunity to steal their life energy and use it to further his own evolution and that they should be honored to serve as energy source for the mighty Metal Cooler. He welcomes the Warrior to try and stop him, which unlocks Parallel Quest 27: Metal Cooler Riot where the Warrior can face off against an army of 20 Metal Coolers and if they meet the mission's ultimate finish requirements Cooler in his Dark Magic-enhanced Fourth Form will appear after all 20 Metal Coolers are defeated. If the Future Warrior chooses to side with Cooler's faction during their undercover investigation of the Frieza's Spaceship, they can help Cooler train to become stronger. After Cooler's fourth and final sparring session, he will evolve and transform into Metal Cooler. Also Time Patroller Nilalani mentions he heard that a large number of Metal Coolers have been produced and wonders where the demand for all of them is coming from. He suggests they might have been intended to serve as guardians for the residents of Conton City, though says that he isn't sure if he could sleep under his own roof if he had one. Voice actors *Japanese: Ryūsei Nakao *FUNimation dub: Andrew Chandler *AB Group dub: Ed Marcus *Latin American dub: Ricardo Brust *German dub: Peter Flechtner *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Carlos Companile Gallery See also *Cooler (Collectibles) References es:Metal Cooler pt-br:Meta-Coola Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Transformations Category:Film characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Frieza's race Category:Characters with What-if transformations